The present invention relates to certain novel organic compounds. In particular this invention relates to certain novel prostanoic acid derivates of formula I on Chart A.
The novel compounds of the present invention display valuable pharmacological properties as is exemplified by their ability to inhibit the gastric secretion stimulated by secretogogues such as histamine and pentagastrin. In addition, these compounds possess the remarkable ability to protect the gastric mucosa against the damaging effects of such agents as ethanol and aspirin. This effect has been termed cytoprotection (see A. Robert et al Gastroenterology 77 433 (1979). Furthermore these compounds have the surprising advantage of lacking the potent undesirable side effects such as diarrhea and uterine stimulant activity displayed by related substances. The gastric antisecretory activity is determined by standard laboratory means.
Gastric antisecretory agents may be used to treat such diseases as hypersecretion of gastric acid and peptic ulcer. A number of methods to control these conditions exist including, gastric antacids, antimuscarinic drugs, H.sub.2 -receptor blockers and prostaglandins (PGE). Goodman and Gilman, Sixth Ed. 1980 pgs. 997, 632, 995-997 and 678.
PGE analogs are all known to cause side effects, notably diarrhea. However, the capacity to suppress gastric secretion by these compounds is well documented.
Prostanoic acid is well known and has the structure and numbering of formula II on Chart A.
The compounds are more particularly derivatives of PGE.sub.1, which is obtained from mammalian tissues. For background on prostaglandins, see for example Bergstrom et al., Pharmacol Rev. 20, 1 (1968). For related compounds see Pace-Asciak et al., Biochem. 10, 3657 (1971).